Lost and found
by goldangelforever
Summary: After the Trojan war Achilles and Briseis both made it out alive. The problem is that they both thought each other to be dead. Now they will meet again in 2013 and maybe fall in love all over again.
1. prolouge

It has been two thousand years since the war. I am hollow. I am empty. I do not feel anything. I don't know why I came back here to this beach after all those painful years. Back to Troy or at least the ruins of Troy. Memories came rushing back in of what happened on this beach in this very spot. I look out into the Aegean Ocean, but all I see is his blue eye the same unreal colour of ice cold blue. After the Trojan survivors fled Troy we all split apart, every man for them self. That was when I met Klaus. A cold heartless man that turned me into a vampire. I taught him how to love but the only problem was that he fell in love with me, he taught me how to be cruel, how not to have a care in the world about anything or anyone. After I rejected him we went on our separate paths. I indulged in only the best just like he had taught me to. Fancy hotels, best resorts, cruises, best wine and all the other luxuries. It never did really compare to true happiness but it would had to do. I kept myself occupied with as many projects as I could such as writing a book, building a dream house, many dream houses, I was even a CEO of a fashion industry. But most of all I would read books and after two thousand years I had read it all. All the years just floated by just like a leave in the early Autumn breeze. I don't really know what I am doing here, I guess my brain led me here hoping to find some closure.

**Thanks for reading guys sorry it was so short I was just trying to get into it. I will update soon. oh and plz review**


	2. Human pain

I checked into my hotel room just after lunch, I had no plans about what I was going to do what so ever so I just sat there and thought about my meaningless life. I have been alive for the last 2000 years but I have never truly lived. I can't believe that I am actually admitting this but I miss my old life. Even that I only remember pain and lots of it, it was better then feeling nothing at all.

I mentioned Klaus earlier. So once we all split apart I was in a little village called Atleance trying to find a place to call home and I had almost found it when an unthinkable evil arrived. Klaus. He killed everyone, I didn't know it at the time but he was a vampire in fact I didn't even know that vampires existed. I was in the woods at the time of the attack so I was the last one he got to. He pinned me up against a tree, I could feel his unnaturally cold hands on me and a chill of excitement went down my spine.

Of course he felt it, he gave an evil chuckle that would scare most people into their grave but I could only wish that it would be that easy.

At last he said. " so you want to die?" I never really thought about it that way but now

that I was confronted with this hidden truth I realized " I have nothing else to live for."

He almost had a sincere look in his eye when he asked, "and why would that be?"

So I replied honestly " because I have lost the only men that I have ever loved and the rest of my family hate me for my betrayal. He was taken aback, he said "I know how you feel."

In that moment he looked like a human being, hurt, vulnerable, compassionate. He later told me his story and it ended up we were not so different after all. He said that maybe he had found happiness after all, he asked me if I wanted to be immortal I replied, "I do not love you. And I do not want to spent the rest of my life living in misery because the man that I love is dead. I am sorry but what you are and what you do is wrong, I can't kill people. I don't want to live anymore than I have to."

He wasn't very happy and in spite of my refusal he turned me into the one thing I didn't want to be.

I look back on that memory now and realize that he was the worst man I have ever met but I could not help but feel sorry for him because he had been rejected so many times by people he trusted. And someone like me that had been through the same sort of problems as him must have hurt the worst because there is nothing more painful then being abandoned by your own kind.

**Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I am nervous because I am really bad at spelling and things to do with grammar. I love Achilles and Briseis so much and believe that they should be together so here is the new happy ending. Enjoy and plz review. **


	3. The only one

I decided to stop with the boring depressing flashbacks and went for a walk on the beach the past again because it was on this very sand that I ever felt true happiness. I wondered if I was ever going to feel that way again, not likely but if I did then who would it be that would bring me such joy. And the idea of being happy seemed even less likely now.

Over the years I became very observant of my surrounding and my senses were always heightened. I noticed a man in the distance about 700 meters away, for some reason he looks as if this beach had sentimental meaning to him just like it had for me. I couldn't help but keep looking back at him, something was so familiar about him just by the way he walked and the way he would face his head to the sun with full glory, not trying to hide or worry that it will damage his eyes. It was strange, just the way the sunlight aluminates his skin. He also looked lonely and desperate for some love.

The next time I looked back at him, he was gone. I felt as alone as ever. Somehow his presence gave me comfort. And just like everything that ever mad me feel human, it went as fast as it came. I watched the day go by as I sat on the sand remembering the girl I used to be. It was ironic because a huge part of her died here and I was not sure how but I was trying to get that part back.

It was around 7 pm when I went back to my hotel room. The time flies by when you have all the time in the world and when you have not a care in the world what tomorrow would bring. Fine dinning was one of the things that I never denied myself, and I don't mean blood. Vampires don't really work like that, you only really need a glass a month to be a killing vampire. Which brings me to the second myth; you don't actually need to kill. I never do because vampires can compel people to do anything. That is how I survived without getting caught for not aging, as soon as someone suspects anything just make them forget and start over.

So back to the fine dinning, now I am just leaving my room to got and have dinner as someone really strong runs in to me. It feels like I was knocked down by a stone, that was how muscled him body was. I don't hit the ground because his strong arms wrap them selves around me. I was shocked, not by the fact that someone just about knocked me down but by the way that I was pressed to his chest and how he held me. We were a perfect fit, like ying and yang, black jeans with a white shirt, pancakes with maple serape. The only thought in my mind was the way Achilles held me in his tent as we made love unlit dawn.

"I am so sorry, I was just in a rush to get to my room" he apologized while I was still pressed to his chest, looking over his shoulder. My heart stopped. My mouth went dry, that voice I had heard before. I thought I must have been fooling myself but I did not want to look for the fear that if I see this mans face it will just be some other guy that had a similar voice. I seemed that if I did not prove that he was just a man I could hold o to some naïve hope that I could actually be him.

I could not bear the sorrow so I just said, "its fine, really no big deal" and made a move to get away but upon hearing my voice it seemed he had the same reaction. I could hear him gasp and his voice caught in his throat. I wanted to run rather then confront the fact that the man I loved was gone but he was a lot braver then me and gently pushed me forward to have a look at my face.

In that very moment the world stopped. All I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Once again this felt so real, he felt so real and I didn't want to find out any different so I ran. It was the only thing I could think of. Maybe I had been seeing things or maybe it was a man that looked like him but like I said, I didn't want to find out that it was not real. And frankly not knowing is better then knowing that it wasn't real.

I locked my self in my room and sat against the door with my mouth hanging open. It didn't take long before he was banging down the door. " Briseis, is that you? Please let me come in I need to-" he never got to finish his sentence because in one swift motion I opened the door, grabbed him by the shirt and covered his mouth with mine.

**ok thank you for reading. REVIEW plz **


	4. Hello Stranger

I don't know how to describe the feeling that hit me, it almost knocked me of my feet. I felt like I was reborn, like I belonged in this world. It was magically overwhelming. His lips so soft and plump. His hands were around my waist bringing me closer to him in an iron tight grip crushing me in a good way.

My fingers were intertwined in his hair and the rest was history. I only just now fully realized how much I miss him. I have been deprived of a warm body, his warm body for over 2000 years and if I didn't stop now I would suffocate him. We broke apart for some air. Gasping to get our breath he managed, "hello, stranger."

I was smiling like a love sick puppy but then again so was he. "I think I've seen you somewhere before" he gave me a fond smile and said "maybe in another life" I broke into a laugh as I realized just how much the world had changed. Now we had nothing stopping us from being together.

"well maybe we should get acquainted, what is your name?" he asked. A mischievous thought crossed my mind. When I didn't reply he caught on to it and said, "did you not hear me?" we both broke into a laugh but then realization struck me, "how is this possible?"

he looked a little puzzled for a second then recovered quickly, "maybe it was meant to be" the idea of us meant to be together brought warmth to my heart. I still was not satisfied and fired another round "but how are you immortal?" he looked like he was getting a bit annoyed with the talking and the lack of kissing but he was also curious as to how we are both alive 2000 years later.

"lets slow things down a little, here have a seat, lets get a drink and then we can tell each other what we have been doing all this time" I agreed with a small nod as he lowered his head to mine and gave me a gentle yet hungry kiss. He tasted so good I couldn't help but let out a little moan, at that I could feel him smiling into my lips and I gave him a little shove to get him off me. That caused him to moan in protest, thus made it my turn to smile.

He went to get some wine as sat there dumbstruck holding an empty glass in my hand. I was wondering if I had actually found him after all this time or was I just imagining the last 5 minutes, my fear was tossed aside as he quietly crept through the door with out me noticing and gently took hold of my and with the glass as he poured some with. I just looked at him for what felt like hours when he smirked and said, "tell me when" I was caught be surprise but then the meaning hit me as I looked at my overflowing glass. "that's enough thanks" I tried not to laugh but I was so caught up in this surreal moment that I couldn't help it.

"what's so funny" he gave me a light nudge as I kept giggling "glad I could be of some amusement" he kissed me on the temple and I asked, "how are you alive?" then he was the one laughing "strait to the point, with you. I thought we would make up for some lost time before we get to the boring stuff. "you thought wrong." I said with a hint of a smile.

"ok then, so where to start?" he said more to himself. I prompted myself up into a comfy position and took a spin of wine getting ready for the story. "so when I was about to get in that horse I told Eudorus to take the man home and told him it was my last command…" I smiled at the reminder of Eudorus, he was the only one that I had spoke to after my death.

"… I never thought anything of the water that he gave me to take into the horse with me but I later found out that it was laced with blood of an immortal vampire…" klaus. I froze at that but he never seemed to notice and went on with the story. " so it was Odysseus that was preparing my body when I woke up." He chuckled at the memory " he looked like he had seen a ghost, with wings made of fire, flying away with his wife in it teeth. After about 2 minutes of looking at me when I awoke from the dead he fainted." That time we both chuckled. "how did Eudorus get hold of vampire blood" I was curious. "Odysseus said that he was the one that gave it to him but all he knew was that it would protect someone from death. Not actually bring then back from the dead"

so I owed it to Eudorus and Odysseus that Achilles was with me now. before he could carry on with the story I stopped him by putting my hands on his chest and pushing him down on the bed. "you know what? We need to make up for some lost time." I gave an evil smile as a made a move at his spear. He moaned and complied without hesitation. "plenty of time to talk later" he agreed as he lift my dress over my head.

A hot trail of kisses had burnt its way across my neck by the time I tugged his jeans off. We kissed like we had just survived the end of the world and made love as if our lives depended on it.

**Ok I hope you guys are ok with the sex thing. Not used to writing about this stuff so it may have failed but yeah tell me what you think and if you have any ideas where you want this story to go just tell me and I will be happy to add it in. Please review I am dying to know what people think. Oh and sorry that it has been sort of short I will make the next ones longer. J**


	5. I miss you

**Ok so I still haven't gotten any feed back and I am starting to worry that you guys don't like my story. Please review I am dying to know what people think, (I will stop writing if I don't get any feed back.) I also forgot to mention that I don't own any of these characters, well I might add a few in. **

**Oh and I also decided that I might starts doing POV for both characters. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

Briseis POV

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight that was creeping in through the window when yesterdays events came rushing back to me and that was when I realized that two very protective arms were wrapped around my waist and that I was pressed up to a naked man.

Achilles.

I couldn't help but smile, I had gotten him back after all this time. Pressed up against him felt so right, I had been craving this feeling ever since we parted. But now everything was as it should be.

I made a move to get up but I froze when Achilles moaned in protest. When the feeling of happiness for being wanted settled in I tried again and this time when I was two center meters in the air Achilles pulled me back down and flipped me over so I was trapped underneath his.

"You're not going anywhere" Achilles said with a smirk on his face. I once again tried to suppress a smile and once again failed.

I decided to play alone to see what happens. " Are you going to hold me captive in my own hotel room?" I teased.

"yes" was his only reply before he started kissing me neck. I giggled like a little girl because I have a very sensitive neck. "You know what?" Achilles asked and I could tell that this is not going to end well for me.

"what?" I was wondering what he would do next. And I found out.

He smiled a wicked smile and said, "I almost forgot how ticklish you are" Achilles finally said as he watched my eyes go wide.

I of course made a move to get away because indeed I was very ticklish and he found that out on our first night together. The room filled with shrieking laughter as he gently tickled my side.

I was kicking and trying to get away but it was useless, he was much too strong

Achilles POV

The happiness this woman brought me was indescribable. In fact this is the most happy moment of my long and pointless existence.

Briseis was squirming under me as I tickled her lightly. She reminded me of an innocent child by the way she looked at me and I wondered to myself, how did I ever get this lucky?

"surrender" I asked

"you'll never take me alive" came Briseis's fast reply. She was always quick with comebacks.

I stopped because I knew she would never give up. Briseis was trying really hard to get her breath back but every time she tried to say something her panting got the better of her and after a few minutes she finally managed "I missed you."

It was a short yet sweet sentence that I was really glad to hear, it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest to know that she felt the same way as me.

Briseis cuddled into my chest and I stroked her hair. "To say that _I missed you_ would be an understatement" I didn't mean to say that aloud but I couldn't help it.

Briseis gave me a playful nudge and said, "you may have missed me more but I am sure that I am the one that loves you more."

I was a bit taken aback by that statement but I was about to prove it untrue.

"Na ah, that is not possible." I challenged. Briseis narrowed her eyes and said, "ya ha"

I knew that she would challenge me back and now I was getting excited. "why is that?"

I asked.

Briseis's reply came as soon as I said that, "because I love you this much" she spread her arms as wide as they went, knowing perfectly well that my arms were longer and so was my reach. But I think she just wanted to hear me argue why I loved her more, so went along with it.

"Well, I love you this much." I spread my arms apart against hers and of course mine were longer.

It did not take Briseis long before she threw another crazy statement at me. " well my heart is bigger than yours"

It took me some time to think of a reply because I knew that she was way more caring and loving than me but then I remembered the physical side of thing.

I had the biggest smirk on my face when I showed her my fist. Briseis instantly knew that the human heart is as big as our fists. But that didn't matter because she knew exactly what to say to that.

"but mine has more room in it for other people" she wanted me to ask why and I knew that I was falling into a trap but I didn't care. "why is that?" I asked playfully as I started to nibble on her ear just in case she would give in and we could get back to um catching up. She didn't.

"because the majority of your heart is used up on the mirror" Briseis said proudly. I admitted to myself that I indeed was quite fond of the mirror but I was not going to tell her that. She didn't stop there. "…thus means that I have more unoccupied space in my heart to love you with."

"ok, since you love me so much more, you should make me a sandwich" I knew that I was pushing the bundies to her love but I wanted to find out what Briseis's response would be.

"I think I have something a little bit better in mind" Briseis purred.

Now it was my turn to tease, "I don't know I am rather hungry and if letting you win is all it takes for you to get in the mood then I can do that later." I was joking and she could tell but she seized the opportunity. "actually I'm just going to get out and have a shower now."

She smirked and walked into the bathroom while I got the full view of her behind as Briseis walked away from me.

I was not my own will but when I comprehended what just happened my legs chased after her. When I got into the bathroom I was met with the hottest thing I have ever seen.

Briseis was laying down in a bath, completely covered in bubbles, she was smiling at me warmly and I took that as an invitation…

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed that. I am really trying hard and once again apologize for the bad spelling and grammar. I try to update quickly but I do have a lot of stuff going on at the moment so I am aiming for 2 new chapters a weak.** **Please review, tell me what you think, give suggestion about how I can make it better. Just please give me some feed back. **


	6. just you and me

**Ok thanks for the feedback and so sorry about the bad spelling and grammar errors. I am at school and as the people that go to school know it is quite hard trying to find time to write because homework and most of all a really active social life but I am tryingJ. I hope you guys like the story so far and I know nothing has really happened so far but I am getting there. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Briseis POV

Life is perfect, that's all I can really say. Achilles and I decided not to waste anymore time and go back to America to pick a new house and move in together. So as you can imagine life is great for me.

Achilles snuck up behind me, put one of his arms on my head as he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the side of my head. "mhh, we should leave. Right now." I said impatiently.

"and where should we go" Achilles chuckled to himself. I wanted to run away with him and live in a world were there is only me and him. "somewhere far, far, far away where there are no people to distract us" he smiled into my hair and said, "I know just the place"

I was a bit taken aback with curiosity and asked him, "and were would that be" Achilles chuckled again and said, "that's a surprise" now I was really excited.

I don't know what he was planning but that afternoon we were on a plan back to America because Achilles said that I need to pack my belonging first. I mentioned earlier that I have many houses and it ends up that Achilles and I both have an apartment in New York, so that is where we were heading.

I was hypo. We were waiting to board our plane and I was so excited and happy that I was bouncing over the moon. "please tell me" I put on a pout "no" it didn't work.

We boarded our plane and I pulled out my book to read. "god of war; Alexandra the great" Achilles observed. "yep" I popped the 'p'. "I could beat the shit out of him with my eyes closed, he wasn't that great. I actually met him, not that he knew who I was" Achilles said cockishly.

"it actually mentions you quite a bit in here" I told him. Achilles glanced down sheepishly. "oh yeah. What does it say"

"he is always comparing himself to you" I smiled warmly and Achilles gave me a kiss on the top of my head and said, "he may have crushed the Persians in three monumental battles but he was no where near as lucky as me"

I gave him a gentle nudge and asked "where are you taking me?"

He replied with a cheeky voice "to New York" this time I nudged him harder " and what about after that?" I asked but him reply was once again "it's a surprise.

I laughed and went back reading my book.

Achilles POV

We finally got to Briseis's apartment and I must admit she hasn't denied herself much. A swimming pool, 2 spars indoor and outdoor, massive living area and great view. It was almost the same as mine.

"alright pack all summer clothes, all your bikinis." I shouted so she could here me in her upstairs room.

" how long are we going away for? She yelled down. "as long as you want" I said in a sing song voice. Briseis came down with three massive bags. I take it we will be staying a while.

I went up to her room as she packed the finale bag. "you have a lot of clothes" i observed.

"yeah well over the years I grew to love shopping" she fired back. I spotted a little calendar with the quote "everyday is an opportunity to make a new happy ending" I flipped through all the pages and left it on, "you and me, that's all we need" with a background of two people kissing.

I found it cute that Briseis had a little calendar full of cute quotes. I was defiantly going to give her shit about it on the plane.

"alright my love, its time to go" I said as I took her bag down stairs and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

**I hope you enjoyed to and please please please review because I love to please people so tell me what you think. I should be posting on weekends if I'm not to busy. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow my story…**


	7. almost had it

**Ok, I'm glad that I got some response, even though very little. I have slowed down updates just because of lack of feedback but if the story gets more response I will update more just to keep the people happy. **

**So I was told that I could make the story a bit more juicy by adding a jealous Klaus into the mix and I think I might just do that, so I hope that you guys will enjoy. :)**

Briseis POV

We were almost there, I was told. I still didn't know where we were going because Achilles still wouldn't tell me. We were in his private jet flying to god knows where and I was as happy as I'd ever been.

"so its some place warm" I carried on. Achilles just gave a bored, "mhh hmm" and kissed me before I had the chance to ask anymore questions. I couldn't really see much out the window apart from white clouds and glimpses of the ocean. I looked back at Achilles and thought back to the two thousand years I spent without, they ware so empty. I was afraid to lose him again but then I thought to myself, don't think about what might go wrong. Think about what could go right.

Our hands were intertwined together, Achilles was rubbing my side and nibbling on my ear. I started to giggle and he asked, "so what name do you go by nowadays?" I had changed my name a few times through out the years but I never really thought about it. "when people ask my name I normally just say Brie instead of Briseis" I thought about it and added, "sometimes Bela, with one 'l' because it means 'Jasmine' in Hindi, my favorite flower and sent"

"I do recall your hair smelling like Jasmine some time ago" Achilles said pleasantly.

**" **some times go by Alaric, it means 'all powerful' in German, sometimes even Archie, it means 'bold daring prince' in German."

I couldn't help but laughing, Achilles or should I say Archie, just raised an eyebrow and looked away.

Achilles said, "I was once looking through a book of names and found Bryssa, it means beloved. It made me think of you." I felt this warm feeling creep down head to tow when he said that.

"Alright, we are just about to land" Achilles told me as I started squealing like a little girl.

Achilles POV

We just landed on my private Island when Brie ran out of the jet at full speed. I followed her outside with our suit cases. I compelled some rich people it sign over thereIsland to me just because they already had three and I was bored.

When I stepped out she was no where in sight but I saw little foot prints in the sand leading down to the beach house, well it was more of a mansion but you get the idea.

I stepped in though the front door knowing that Brie had already been in here because the front door was fully open. But by the time I got there she was already out the back looking at the lagoon pools outside the house. "get your togs on" I yelled across the massive house. She started taking off her clothes and jumped in to the water, "or don't, its fine by me" I laughed and at vampire speed zoomed into the pool, my clothes still in the air when I connected to the water.

Briseis POV

_The greatest ting you will learn, is to love._

It was beautiful, the view, the climate, everything was perfect. It wasn't about the luxurious Island, it was about who was with me. I thought back to Klaus, he had everything and we traveled the world (doing bad things to good people) the sight was great but with him I was so hollow, nothing could ever make up for the emptiness in my life, apart from Achilles. I was reborn, a new person and even though I am technically dead, I have never felt more alive.

Achilles was looking my up and down as I swam, I gave him a curious look and he just smirked and said, "you have not aged a day" I swam over to Achilles, he wrapped both hands around me in an iron tight grip and…you get the picture…

When we were done I went up to have a shower as Achilles cooked some dinner. I couldn't help but think that life is so perfect at the moment that something bad will happen soon, just because of experience.

I was right.

When I got out of the shower, on my bath rode lay a not with a black rose. This scared me to death because I left Klaus a black rose when I went my separate way, well actually when I ran away from him. I knew he would be furious because he had no tolerance for those who displeased him. None at all, he just killed them on the spot. But at that time of his life he was very busy and needed to sort some stuff out with his vampire kingdom in New Orleans so I figured he would forget about me by the time he was done. Apparently not.

I picked up the note with shacking fingers, it read, "_hello my love, did you really think you could get away from me? So this is the great Achilles and the only man you were capable of loving. Careful sweetheart, you put him in a lot of danger by loving him almost as much as I love you"_

Klaus had been here. He hadn't forgotten about me. And if I know him, which I do, I know he is not just going to let me walk into the sunset with the love of my life. He is going to rip every shred of happiness away from me_. _

**Ok so there it is, another chapter done. Hope you like it, I'm glad to see I have three followers but really hoping for more. I decided to throw a very jealous Klaus into the mix just to complicate things a little for the love birds. Please REVIEW, I don't care what it is you want to say about the story, love it, hate it, seriously just review.**

**Thanks for readingJ let me know what you think. Ps Klaus is actually off the vampire diaries so some of you will know what he is like and what he is capable of.**


End file.
